westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Policies, Guidelines and Parent Filter
Policies, Guidelines and Parent Filter This page outlines the policies and guidelines that must be adhered to when adding images and pages and when making changes to the Wiki. Parent Page *Read about our Parental Guide here: Parent Page User behavior * Vandalism will not be tolerated and will always result in a '''permanent ban.' * Rudeness towards other users will result in a warning. Persistence will be met with a ban. This is a community, and things are a lot easier if everyone isn't insulting one another. * If you disagree with another user on the content of an article. Discuss the issue in the article's comments or on their own Message Walls, don't be tempted into an "edit war" or a "heated debate". If an agreement cannot be reached the discussion may be mediated by another user chosen by both parties, or please come to an admin who will mediate if that fails. ''The admin's decision will be final. * Political & Religious views (particularly those of an extreme nature) must not be stated on this wiki. * Users will be given three'' warnings when it comes to 'Image Policy', after the third and final warning, the user will be banned for 3 months. This is a wiki about the Westworld Franchise This Wiki is primarily focused on the 2016 Westworld TV Series but also contains some information on the 1970s films and TV Series. '''NO SPOILERS A spoiler is a plot detail that has not been featured in an aired episode. Plot details from aired episodes are not spoilers and the wiki aims to be up to date with the latest episode so viewers who are not up to date are likely to find plot details that are new to them. If there is information or images given in the 'next episode' trailer or by HBO as a promo, that will not be considered a spoiler. No spoilers, events or characters from any source may be added to the Wiki until the TV series introduces them, though said as above; trailers for the upcoming episode will be allowed. Certainly the fate of major characters and the outcome of major storylines should not be revealed under any circumstances. New editors contravening this policy in good faith should be made aware of it by placing and an explanation on their talk page. The template reads: Deliberate or persistent violations of the policy will be met with a ban. The duration will vary - but is typically 1 year for users who contribute nothing but spoilers. Using official and American spellings Westworld is an American TV series. As such, the correct spelling of words on the Wiki when quoting characters from the show, is the American spelling. So that's "Color" rather than "Colour", for example. Don't forget that users from all over the world edit here, please be tolerant, please don't go around correcting British to American Spelling, or vice versa. Bulk Editing Tools and Dynamically Built Pages * In general, bulk editing tools are not allowed, so talk to an admin if you think you need to use one for a specific purpose. Please don't use a bulk editing tool without consultation. * Tools to build pages dynamically are available on this wiki - but their use is carefully controlled and monitored. Please don't use these tools, or any tool that relies upon them, without consultation. * Using bulk editing tools or tools to build pages dynamically without permission from an active admin will not be looked upon kindly and will almost certainly result in a ban. We want to encourage you, not ban you, if you're the kind of editor who's interested in this kind of thing - so make sure you talk to an admin before you experiment. Images and Fandom's Community Guidelines Images on this wiki need to abide by Fandom's rules and guidelines. These are laid out in the link above but can be summarised like this for Westworld. * Images that show the following are not allowed: ** Female nipples ** Male or female genitals ** Male or female buttocks All images uploaded to the Wiki are reviewed by Fandom staff, images that break the rules are deleted. Please talk to one of our Administrators if you're not sure that an image will be allowed. Please talk to one of our Administrators - ESPECIALLY if it's an important image, we might be able to crop the image or to ask for an exemption. Image policy and relationship with HBO The use of official promotional HBO images is permitted under Fair Use, smaller images should be used rather than high-resolution ones. HBO promotional images are almost always preferred as infobox main images. The use of screen captured images (screencaps) is permitted in this Wiki, but don't go overboard (i.e. don't drown each article in screencaps where a couple will suffice) and as long as we understand that HBO have the right to ask us to remove specific or all screencaps at any time. Given the number of screen captured images on Wikis based on HBO shows this is unlikely to be a problem, but let's not go there. New images should be uploaded with: #A proper name/title for the image file, that pertains to the image itself. Example: the characters name, the episode, season number, etc. #A licensing tag. We use "HBO Image" as our main license tag, it's the first one on the list. Every image used that's from a screenshot (a screencap) or a promotional image must be tagged with this. #A description if possible. Example: where the image came from, or what the image is portraying. A link to the image source or a description of its origin if possible; especially on 'Fan Art'. Artists' need to be credited for their work. # Appropriate categories. For instance, an image of Dolores Abernathy talking to Teddy Flood from the episode The Original should be in the following categories :Category:Images of characters :Category:Images of Dolores Abernathy :Category:Images of Teddy Flood :Category:Images from The Original *'See full list of categories below' *Please note: Try to only upload images to an article or blog. Pointless images floating about is counter-productive and will be deleted. *Only 3 warnings will be given, until a block will be given to your account. See these warnings at the bottom of the page. 'Categories we use' Categories for Images * Category:Images of characters * Category:Images of cast members * Category:Images from Season One * Category:Images of (Character name) - Images of (whatever character name) goes there. * Category:Images - Generic can be used on any image including Gallery pages * Category:Image Galleries - To be used on Gallery pages * Category:Images of Fan Art * Category:Images of animations * Category:Images of locations * Category:Images of objects * Category:Images of crew members * Category:Images of Promotional Items Categories for Articles * Category:Characters * Category:Main characters * Category:Male characters * Category:Female characters * Category:Hosts * Category:Westworld Staff * Category:Cast * Category:Guests * Category:Locations * Category:Objects * Category:Events * Category:Crew * Category:Promotional Items * Category:Weapons * Category:Deceased * Category:Above-the-line crew * Category:Westworld Wiki - This is a root category and MUST ONLY contain other categories. * Category:Seasons * Category:Series - This category contains things of the TV series and not the film. * Category:Films - This category is for the Westworld film franchise only Episode Images * Category:Images from The Original * Category:Images from Chestnut * Category:Images from The Stray * Category:Images from Dissonance Theory * Category:Images from The Adversary * Category:Images from Trompe L'Oeil * Category:Images from Trace Decay * Category:Images from The Well-Tempered Clavier * Category:Images from The Bicameral Mind Candidates for Deletion: If you need to mark a page for deletion, simply put "Delete" in brackets and save the page. Like this. We have a history of a cordial relationship with HBO. Anything that will threaten that relationship and the long-term future of the Wiki, such as publishing spam, illegal download links and so on, will not be tolerated. It is imperative that we abide by the image policy. Underage users Due to the presence of occasional bad language, images of nudity, and depictions of sex, this wiki is for adults only. Any user under the age of 18 is prohibited from viewing or edit the Wiki. Image Policy Warnings Here are the warnings you will receive if the image policy goes ignored. Final/Blocking Warning This is the generic 'blocked' banner a user will receive if guidelines are broken. __INDEX__ Category:Administrative Content